


Clueless

by Jess_Ramsey18



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Queer Themes, Tumblr Prompt, i hate my writing, so please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Ramsey18/pseuds/Jess_Ramsey18
Summary: Writing Prompt:“Are you flirting with me?”“Well it’s about time you noticed.”





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I written a load of one-shots based off writing prompts on Tumblr.  
> This is the first one, please let me know if you like it.  
> I have forgotten which page this prompt is from, so credits to whoevers it is sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> (The title was suggested to me by a friend, I think it works)

She stands in the corner sipping her drink and taking in the surroundings; when she spots her friends in the crowd she joins them.  
“Ashley hi!” Daisy exclaims excitedly  
“Hey” Ashley smiles back warmly  
When she glances around to greet the other girls she realises they have hastily moved away.

“Why did they go?” Ashley frowns  
“Dunno” Daisy shrugs her shoulders, and sneakily shuffles closer to the unsuspecting girl “So, how’ve ya been?”  
Ashley turns back to look at Daisy and raises an eyebrow when she notices how close Daisy is standing, “I’ve been alright, I guess…” She pauses narrowing her eyes, then asks in return “You?”  
“Yeah good,” She takes a deep breath “Even better now I’m talking to you…”  
Ashley opens her mouth to say something then decides against it. She just smiles sheepishly and says, “Uh thanks”

The two girls continue talking for the rest of the evening, occasionally being joined by others but always ending up alone.  
“So, Ash,” Daisy begins after a second of quiet “are you seeing anyone at the moment?”  
Ashley frowns at the very random question “Uh, nope I’m as lonely as ever, have been for like four years now.”  
“Oh. Really? Well same. I don’t understand how someone as freaking gorgeous as you is single! I mean seriously you’re like actual perfection” Daisy babbles before realising what she’s said and blushing bright red.

“Are you flirting with me?” Ashley is taken aback but for some reason weirdly excited about it  
And Daisy, instead of trying to deny any feelings she has, decides she is going to act confident and not at all embarrassed “Well it’s about time you noticed”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you liked it, leave a comment, I don't have a lot of confidence in my writing so any support/advice would be appreciated!


End file.
